Lost and Found
by Moga
Summary: Before Irkens lorded over the universe, they lived in ignorance of the outside world. Just because their history is shrouded in silence and mystery doesn't mean that they didn't have lives to live and tales to tell.
1. Prologue: The Hunt

A/N: Welcome, readers, to Lost and Found, the first installment of what I hope to turn into a series. This story is my take on how the modern Irken came to be. There are theories that they were created by another species and than became stronger than their creators. Other theories say they just are, that Jhonen Vasquez would have created some nonsensical but incredibly humorous explanation for the Irkens. So here's the beginning of my take on them. But I hope it's more than just a theory, I hope people actually like the characters. It's a theory, yes, but told through the adventures of what I believe were the early Irkens.

Oh, and anyone who read Salvation and/or The Waltzing Matilda, they're from the same storyline as this one is. Just farther up the timeline than LaF is.

Disclaimer: Jhonen Vasquez owns the Irkens. I guess I somewhat sorta kinda own these early Irkens, but they wouldn't exist without his version. Since this is set in the (very distant) past, I own all the characters and all other species mentioned.

P.S.: Did you know I love reviews? ; Okay, I'm done with the comments now.

---

Prologue: The Hunt

Hoots and hollers followed Taipa as she ran. Trees and shrubs cried, the ground rumbled, and snarls ripped the air. Birds screamed, caking incessantly, as they were uprooted. A Detretal lowed, the sound low and throaty.

She pushed herself faster, scrambling up a large, bulky rock embedded on the crest of a long, steeply sloping hill. Claws scratched frantically at the boulder, searching desperately for purchase. With each minute crevice that she was able to dig her claws into, she pulled herself steadily upwards. Soft, sharp gasping pants escaped her mouth as she gathered her limbs under herself. She crouched, tensed, and then launched her body off the rock.

Behind her, a member of the hunting party roared. The pack's footfalls thundered behind her as they swarmed down the hill. They parted around the rock before merging back together again, a sea of rich green and deep crimson.

Taipa crashed back into the forest, trees and branches scratching her skin. She weaved in and out of the trees, scrambling and jumping over the thick roots. She ran onward, leaping over the gnarled roots of another tree.

The leader of the hunt growled deeply, the sound rattling in his chest and rumbling in his throat. His crimson eyes flashed as his front legs stretched before his body. Fingers dug lightly into the earth as unsheathed claws ripped into the soft ground. Then both flattened, muscles pulling, joints bending to shift his arms to support his moving weight. Legs swung forward through the air, fell, connected with the ground, pushed, and launched his upper body skywards, arms and claws extended towards the ground, waiting to grasp and tear at the ground again. He lowered his head for a fraction of a second as he ran, before lifting his head again, mouth stretching open to release another roar.

Taipa heard the fury in the call, fear dancing across her mind. Visions of her fate swam before her, blocking out the forest around her. Roots loomed up before her and distracted, unseeing, she launched herself over the lifelines. With her end occupying her mind, she miscalculated, clearing the roots but missing her landing.

The party's leader growled, pushing himself harder. Another male gained ground on his right, pulling level with his shoulder blades. Behind them, the rest of the party crashed through the wooded territory. The scent of their target filled the group's senses.

Taipa let out a pained gasp of surprise as she crashed down on the other side of the roots. She took the impact almost solely on her front left arm, pain shooting up the length of the affected limb. With a cry, Taipa's arm crumpled and she fell to the ground.

Pounding sounded all around her, grunts and snarls sounding from the forest. The ground trembled slightly underneath her. A herd of Okapin screeched, bouncing wildly through the forest. Bird cried in alarm, exploding upwards into the sky, turning black as they passed the sun and reclaiming their colors as they dipped, circled, and selected a new perch.

Pushing the pain aside, Taipa struggled to her feet. The pack's snuffling grunts sounded before her and behind her. With a quick, quiet gasp, she broke to the left, running as fast as her injured arm would allow.


	2. The Deal

A/N: Yay, people are actually reading this! I wasn't really expecting much in the way of reviews, maybe one quick comment. But instead I got three and a fave! (squees)

wallflower-chan: Thank you!

Tek: Once again, glad to know people are interested. And this is me, continuing the story as per your request.

Gir ate my tacos- You-! Not only did you fave, you hugged. Therefore you must be… Hugged back! (hugs with crushing force) Fell the love in my hug!

Disclaimer: Jhonen Vasquez owns the Irkens. I guess I somewhat sorta kinda own these early Irkens, but they wouldn't exist without his version. Since this is set in the (very distant) past, I own all the characters and all other species mentioned.

P.S.: Did you know I'm handwriting this? I'm on page 58!

P.P.S./A second author's note: Don't expect all my chapters to be this long. I aim for at least 800 words per chapter and nothing below 700, but long chapters aren't my strong point.

---

The Deal

With a half-roar, half-growl, the leader of the pack leapt over odious roots, breaking free of the forest. Twigs that he had broken in midair peppered the ground behind him. He landed besides a thickly grassed track that cut innocently through the forest. Tall trees grew on either side of the carving strip of land. With bank-like edges sloping softly to a curving bottom and back upwards in the same manner, the track appeared to have once been a small stream, now dried up and grown over.

He sniffed at the ground, searching for a fresh scent. It wasn't hard to find the stronger trail: it reeked of fear and pain. Good news, too, since the pack was hungry. Catching their quarry would fill his empty belly. He licked his lips, letting out a deep, dark purr as his eyes narrowed into shining strips of dark crimson. The leader jumped down the slope into the depression of the track. He walked idly to the left, feeling dirt and grass beneath his hands and feet, as well as quite a few rocks.

Behind the leader, the rest of the pack emerged from the forest. Upon catching the scent of their prey's pain, they let out delighted cries. The hunt was almost over, with the promise of a meal at the end.

Their leader let out another roar, calling them once more to the hunt. They responded with their own calls, ready to continue. The leader bellowed again before surging forward, running hard towards a bend in the track.

As the rest of the pack followed, twin blurs of green ripped free of the forest on the right bank. The blurs sped forward before turning right. They ran parallel to the track for only a moment before sliding right, running down into the track at a diagonal angle.

With a vicious snarl, the leading blur leapt forward, hitting the pack's leader. Their leader caught his balance as he whirled about to face the attacker, lashing out as he turned. The counterstrike missed as the interloper dodged the oncoming claws. Drawing backwards, the assailant paused, body tensed and ready to strike once more. His companion had also stopped moving. Slightly larger than the apparent leader of the duo, he stood in a similar stance, but appeared more aggressive due to his larger, more muscular frame.

Crimson eyes narrowed in anger; he had thought this area hadn't smelled familiar. The intruder regarded him warily for a moment before relaxing his stance. His companion retained his poised position as the first lifted his head purposely, going so far as to tilt it backwards. His eyes were half-lidded, though still alert. He gave off a certain regal air, as though this part of the forest was his and his alone.

This new position left his throat exposed, a fact that the other was quick to notice. With a predatory grin, he leapt forward, intent on burying his teeth in the vulnerable spot. His bared teeth never connected with the desired target, although this time the other did not have time to avoid the deadly attack.

A deafening roar sounded close by as the ground shook with the pounding of feet. A creature of impossible size tore the forest apart as it escaped its wild clutches. It ran with teeth bared, claws extended, and wide, stupid eyes gleaming with rage. The beast rather fell into the track, others leaping and running out of the path of its crushing feet.

It stood at least three times the size of any of them, hardly fitting in the narrow track. All of the monster's claws were a gleaming ivory, dulled with grease and entirely too sharp. It looked at them with dull, greedy red eyes as its tongue lolled over worn teeth.

The beast began to move towards the center of the conflict, walking with a slow, unhurried gait. The thing padded along, colossal form shifting and rippling with each thunderous step it took, massive belly swaying. It came to a rest behind the two interferers, having clambered out of the track to do so. With a long-suffering gurgling grunt, the beast's limbs gave out. It crashed to the ground, hands and feet crushing the grass that grew on the track's sloping sides. The creature's massive belly was exposed, deep green grayed with the fatty oils of a thousand meals.

The pack shifted uneasily. This massive thing, was it one of their own? It looked like them, only much bigger and in worse condition. Regardless, the giant was on the enemy's side, which was never a good place for the strongest power to be.

The smaller aggressor stepped back slightly, contempt clear in his darkening eyes. He lifted his head again, reassured by his companion's warning growl.

"We would suggest," he began, in a full voice underscored with malice, "that you leave this place." Their leader let out a snarled roar, returning to his aggressive stance.

"We're on a hunt! Have you not held us up long enough already? Move aside, outsider, unless you wish to take the place of our meal."

The other drew himself up, hissing. The malice was much stronger as he spoke again. "Outsiders you call us? You're on our territory! Are you not aware, outsider," he said, placing particular emphasis on the last word, "that you are trespassing on Lanork land?"

"The hunt started on our own land!" their leader barked at the other, head thrust forward and low to the ground, even with his tensed shoulders. "We have every right to pursue our prey here."

"Ah, but you don't," said the other smugly. "It's your own fault that you that it escape into neutral territory. You should have made sure it didn't wind up on another pack's claim."

Their leader let out a frustrated roar, tossing his head up and back. He paced back and forth in tight circles, glaring at everything before him. "We've been on this hunt for hours! It's an exile! It doesn't matter whose land it's on, it needs to be killed!"

The other drew back at this outburst. A frown briefly crossed his features as he turned this new piece of information over. Before he could make any sort of use of the knowledge, the one behind him cut in.

"An exile you say?" The crimson-eyed leader glared at him. However, the intimidating build of the interrupter brought him to answer. He scowled, eyes narrowed in disgust as he snarled an affirmative. "We don't take exiles," was the swift reply. "He'll die here or in any of the territories around here." When the leader still refused to move, he added in his strong, commanding voice, "Go the other way. It's not that long a run to some safe water. You'll find a herd of Okapin, they're in abundance. Catch one, kill it, take it with you, do what you will with it. Just get off our land."

The leader considered this proposal for a moment, mouth set into a firm line and brow crinkled. Reaching his decision, he lifted his head, lips parting to let out another roar. At the sound, the rest of the pack leapt back into action, ready to follow his charge. The leader bolted forward and his clan swarmed back into the track, happy to follow if doing so meant food.

Roydon snorted, eyes narrowing at the retreating invaders. He glanced at his companions once the others were out of sight. Arktos hadn't moved since he'd fallen over and so still lay sprawled on the ground. The other, Kintore, stood still, staring at where the others had been. His face was once again set into a frown, his eyes dimmed; mind far away.

"Let's go," he said, authority in his voice. Arktos grunted, flicking one thick antenna, the very tip of which was missing. Kintore came back to the present, turning his head to look at Roydon.

"Aren't we going to help him?"

"Who? Arktos? He'll get up by himself," Roydon said, adding "Eventually," as an afterthought.

"No!" Kintore fairly yelped. "I meant the exile."

"Oh," Roydon tilted his head, blinking at Kintore. "No, Dakkurru just said to get rid of those intruders. Helping their outcast will only bring them back." Behind them, Arktos grunted again, moving his head in a heavy nod, cheek still pressed against the ground. "Besides," Roydon continued as he made his way out of the track, climbing over Arktos in the process, "it's not like we owe anything to outcasts. Come on you fat lump, get up." Arktos groaned, laboriously rolling over to rest on his massive stomach. He lifted his head slowly, turning to gaze in the direction the others had gone. Looking deliberately at Roydon and that pointedly back again, he let out long-suffering cry. "Oh shut up," was all the response he got for his efforts. Letting out a similarly long-suffering moan, Arktos found his way to his feet and lumbered after the much faster Roydon. Kintore frowned at their retreating forms.

"So… We're not even going to see if he's alright?" he asked as he nimbly jumped out of the track and trotted after his companions.

Roydon snorted. "Forget it," he said, emphasizing the word 'it'. "Like I said before, we don't owe anything to outcasts."

Kintore stopped, antennae falling backwards. He stared sadly after them, mumbling quietly, "But ma-gi was an outcast…"


	3. The Hint

A/N: Hum, readership is quite down from chapter one. Oh well, people are still reading. This chapter introduces the last two of the four characters the chapters will be based around. After this the story will continue to go in a pattern of focusing on one character per chapter unless they're together, at which point they're chapters will be combined.

Gir ate my tacos- Sorry for the confusion but I figured the two groups wouldn't know each other's names and I hadn't yet introduced the characters as have names.

SqueekyPhr33k- Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: Jhonen Vasquez owns the Irkens. I guess I somewhat sorta kinda own these early Irkens, but they wouldn't exist without his version. Since this is set in the (very distant) past, I own all the characters and all other species mentioned.

P.S.: Would anyone be interested in a creature directory placed before the prologue (easier than putting it as the last chapter)? I have a couple species done already from when I was planning this story out on a web site, but not all species mentioned so far are written up yet. It shouldn't be a big delay to do because I only need to get done the ones already mentioned before posting the next chapter than work on the list as needed.

Chapter Two: The Hint

Shikimarru had never liked Mala. He was thoroughly convinced that she created rules specifically to interfere with his life. At the same time, rules managed to have to affect on her what so ever, a point which she blatantly flaunted. Case and point: she was off hunting and he wasn't.

He lay in the tree above a nest moodily. The tree was not comfortable in the least, but was a necessary symbolic gesture. Mind, there was no one of importance around to see him, but eventually there would be. 'And than there won't,' he though, an amused grin playing across his lips for a brief second before slipping away to make room for a moody scowl.

Snuffling, nervous squeaks drifted up from the nest below him. Ochuru crouched at the bottom of it, head up, antennae perked, and blue eyes wide with wonder. Between his arms scurried a new toy of sorts. The rodent was bush-leaf green with bright yellow flower-shaped spots adorning its fur. Two large, rounded ears lifted and fell as its brown nose sniffed the air. It scampered along on short branch-brown legs as its brown, furless tail twitched nervously. With each fear-induced movement, the leaf shaped and colored tail tip rustled, an inviting noise for nearby predators.

Either luckily or unluckily for the Uba'lii, the predators would not come. The creature that decided its fate was the top predator. On land, at least.

Ochuru panted happily as he looked down at the rodent. He was content to watch the small creature and the possibility of eating it had not yet occurred to him. Uba'lii were not that uncommon and not very hard to catch either. Since they did not have the best of tastes, they were often left for times when food was scarce or else as the practice prey of smeets.

Still, it was hard to catch an Uba'lii without killing it. Seeing as this one was still very much alive, he was quite proud of himself for catching it. He had had a love of rodents for as long as he could remember. Unfortunately, owning small rodents had not mixed well with his predatory instincts. The last rodent, a Pehareemu, had died when he ate it in a fit of just that.

Besides the nest, Myer sat watching Ochuru with his own sort of quiet intensity. Despite the concentration in his red eyes, he made no move to steal the creature from the other. Although he held a certain distain for Ochuru's ways, he had come, at the least, to stop suggesting that there was something wrong with him.

Shikimarru huffed, letting his chin hit the branch roughly. He was getting tired of analyzing the pack, of sorting and thinking and planning. He hated planning with a passion, despised waiting with venomous conviction.

Quick, light sounds started up nearby. The beats grew louder, soon accompanied by the rustle of leaves and the snapping of twigs. A larger male artfully weaved between the towering trees, circling the trunk of the largest one. He stopped, bright-eyed and panting, besides the nest. His whole frame shivered with the excitement in his eyes.

"Da-gi!" Ochuru bounced upwards, grabbing the Uba'lii as he ran out of the nest. He pounced upon the other, giddily rubbing his head against the larger male's chest. His victim laughed warmly, bending over to nuzzle the top of his head.

Straightening up, the larger male patted Ochuru on the head. He smiled at Myer, who only gazed at him quietly. He then turned the grin to Shikimarru, who only returned a sulking glare.

Letting the smile fade to a thoughtful frown, he considered the three younger males. The Uba'lii snuffled pathetically, claws scratching against his side. He pulled away from Ochuru's embrace, to shift his weight backwards. He sat down on his haunches, antennae lowered slightly and twitching just as much.

"I think," he began cautiously, brows furrowed and with a thoughtful look scrawled across his facial features, "that you will be in for a pleasant surprise soon." The careful, considering look disappeared in a second as he gave Shikimarru a cheeky grin, tone light and playful. "Not that all of us will notice."

Shikimarru grunted, his upper lip lifting slightly to show sharp fangs. The other sighed, antennae lowering as he shook his head. He took another breath of air, straightening his posture. His antennae lifting briefly before dropping again.

"I'll… be back… later," he said, an unsure pause puncturing the statement. Before he received a response, he lifted himself up and trotted away to disappear behind the trees.

Ochuru sniffed, unconsciously squeezing the Uba'lii. Shikimarru snorted at him, a growl pressing upwards in his throat. Myer gazed calmly from Ochuru to Shikimarru before dropping his gaze to stare at where Dakkurru had been.


	4. The Trail

A/N: Sorry for the wait, got caught up a bit with life and other interests. An' FFN didn't feel like letting me post this for two days. Or it could have just been my computer being grumpy again.

SqueekyPhr33k- Wow, you reviewed fast… Once again, continuing onwards.

Tek- Really? You think it's good? I don't even think I've gotten past the setup of the story and into actual plot yet… Well, I'm glad you like the set-up!

Disclaimer: Jhonen Vasquez owns the Irkens. I guess I somewhat sorta kinda own these early Irkens, but they wouldn't exist without his version. Since this is set in the (very distant) past, I own all the characters and all other species mentioned.

P.S.: Because I was curious, I set up a NationStates account for the pack. It's if you want to create your own nations. The pack account is the first address with /lanork at the end of it. (Grin) I got their economy down to "basket case" in about a day.

P.P.S.: Please note that The Disputed Territories of Lanork is run by five different rulers attempting to run the country their way. Decisions are made by voting and physical violence and the younger alphas seem to be winning. So The D.T. of Lanork is really being poorly represented since it's run by characters not yet introduced.

---

The Trail

Moody and absorbed in his own mind as he was, Kintore couldn't ignore the energy in the air. He had been acutely aware of such energies for as long as he could remember but had yet to find an explanation as to where this extra sense had come from. He would admit to himself that it was useful, but energy levels as high as those of the present caused an irksome buzzing in the back of his mind and a sharp, constricting pain on the top of his skull.

Arktos groaned loudly, a drawn out call of longing. A keening whine escaped his mouth along with a gurgling purr. He moved faster, almost trampling Roydon as he crashed through the forest. He bellowed from the new path, yelling at them to follow.

Roydon scowled at the path Arktos had created from the refuge of a tree. He stood vertically on it, claws digging into the trunk. He turned around, fingers splayed to hold the upside-down pose, before he jumped to the ground. Above them, a Pirkku chattered in amusement. It mockingly fell off the branch it was on, only to catch the branch with its long tail. It gracefully flipped its small, fine-feathered body onto another branch as Roydon snarled and moved to go after the potential meal.

The Pirkku paused, ready to bolt, before turning to face Roydon. It settled its weight on its haunches, green tail curling around its plump brown body to stroke thoughtfully at its beak. Enraged, Roydon lunged at the creature. Startled, Kintore pounced on Roydon as the Pirkku whipped its tail around. Green, black, and crimson slashed the air in front of them, just missing Roydon's face.

The Pirkku paused, tail and unsheathed claw poised to strike again. A second bellow sounded from the forest. The Pirkku turned its head to scream dominance at the sound. When another bellowed response reached them, the Pirkku screeched its challenge before charging through the trees.

Roydon growled deeply, a wild snarl escaping his clenched fangs. With a feral roar, Roydon lunged forward, bursting out from underneath Kintore. He pelted off after the Pirkku as Kintore yelped, his face connecting with the ground none too kindly. He scrambled back to his feet to chase after Roydon. He knew all too well how deadly Pirkku really were.

Arktos steadily plowed towards his destination, carving the forest to suit his desires. The fact that Kintore and Roydon were not with him didn't bother the behemoth. The three didn't share a bond that tied them inseparably to each other. They had become only close enough to care for the general well-being of each other, with Kintore being much more sentimental than either he or Roydon.

Of course, Arktos did owe his bulk to the others. While Kintore and Roydon had been birthed almost simultaneously, Arktos had come solidly after them. He had since been content to be last in everything except feeding. While he had been generally apathetic towards everything except food, Kintore and Roydon had been bursting with energy.

They frequently hunted for food, amiably allowing Arktos their toy once it died. Inspired by Dakkurru's song they roamed far and wide, leaving Arktos to the doting care of the pack's females. He had soon grown fat on meat and milk, his inactive lifestyle ensuring his bulk for the rest of his years.

A content purr welled in his throat, covered by a nearby scream. He ignored the call, pushing forward. The forest split around his mass and he purred again.

The forest wall exploded behind him, leaves flying upwards before falling to coat the ground. Chest heavy and eyes flashing, a Pirkku crouched on the ground, regarding the large Archai. Arktos paused, looking back at the small green and brown creature. They stayed like that for a moment, regarding each other. Roydon's enraged snarls sounded not far off.

Arktos grunted softly, lifting his chin slightly. The Pirkku tilted its head to better regard him. The tail that had previously been caressing the air lowered, curving around to stroke the ground before its owner. With the slightest of throaty growls, Arktos turned away to continue on his way.

The Pirkku opened its beak slightly in a cruel grin, eyes slitted as it emitted a dark, pleased coo. The armless creature lifted itself to pad after the larger being. The hunter it had mocked earlier screamed from the forest.

Arktos raised an antenna at the Pirkku as it followed him. He gave it a light, warning growl, lifting his lip to show his teeth. The Pirkku listened to the warning, glanced at the teeth, and dropped back submissively. It trotted by the other's side, eyes narrowing in pleasure as its last victim promised pain from somewhere nearby.

With a soft, adoring coo, the Pirkku ran its tail along the other's side, dipping lower to touch the Archais's stomach. Arktos stiffened at the first touch, wary of it gentleness. As the tail touched unprotected flesh, however, Arktos reacted.

Roydon pounded through the forest, eyes darkened to crimson. He opened his mouth to suck in air, exhaling with a heavy, ragged pant. A growl escaped his throat, deep and dangerous, yet marred by his harsh breaths. Behind him, Kintore continued to shout warning as he panted and struggled to take in enough air to both run and yell.

They burst through the forest's last line, coming out onto the path Arktos had made. Kintore cried his last warning, pleading with Roydon to remember and think. Roydon rumbled a growl, his mouth a firm line. The growl died, tapering off into nothing. His eyes tightened briefly before relaxing from their glare and his antennae slumped backwards. Kintore's warnings petered off and he fell silent.

Arktos stood, body twisted, with his rounded face set into a visage of fury. He treated the others to a rumbling growl, flexing his soiled claws. No sound came from the Pirkku as the claws were plunged deeper into its body. Arktos snarled, teeth bared and eyes shining lines of crimson as he turned heavily to face his destination. As he moved forward, the Pirkku fell from his grasp, only to be impaled again when he stepped purposely on it.

Grunting, Arktos bent his head to retrieve it. Carrying the now very dead Pirkku in his mouth he continued on his way. Behind him, Roydon sighed, abandoning his ire in favor of resignation of the fact that at least the Pirkku was dead.

As the two continued forward, Kintore sighed. His head and antennae lowered as he slowly followed along behind the others. How much longer, he mused, would it take before they were gone too?


	5. The Exploration

A/N: Bah, I'm glad I'm posting way behind where I actually am. I've gotten a bit sidetracked and school starts next week. Mind I think I'm going to have three! study halls anyway. One in first period (and they did away with letting students skip first period if they have a study hall), a three quarter study hall in second (oh, yay, two study halls back-to-back), and a study hall seventh because I didn't get the Independent Study I'd applied for.

Tek- This could go on for a while.

There are ultimately two types of stories: character driven and plot driven. In character driven stories you basically create characters (or in the case of fan fiction use pre-existing characters), start writing, and see where the personalities of those characters leads you. A good real-world example of this is The Sun Also Rises, which I had to read for English (AP 11) last year. In T.S.A.R., a group of characters, basically, go to Spain, plus a lot of dodgy relationships, cheating, and possibly backstabbing. It's not particularly interesting to read, but as my English teacher described it, "It's the kind of thing you'd talk about if it happened to you. 'Yeah, I went to Spain and I saw this guy get gored at the Running of the Bulls, and my friend Cone went and had an affair with this girl I like, who ran off with this bullfighter (and, oh yeah, she's engaged to someone else)."

(Ahem.) The second type is where you outline the beginning, end, and major points of your story and guide the characters from major point to major point while letting their personalities either A) correspond to the events or B) set up a back-story/have a major event in the story that changes that character.

I myself do a mix of both. I make the characters first and hold onto them a bit to see if they 'stick' with me. Do I get tired of them? Can I not stand the name? Is the personality to perfect/boring/used?

Once I decide the character is good I re-evaluate their personality, give them a family (if applicable) if they don't already have one (some of my characters are placed in a family after being created and some are born and evolve from there). Than I think about it, look at the characters they would have grown up with and see where conflict would have formed. In this story, conflict is (so far) between two packs, between Taipa and her pack, and between Kintore, Roydon, and Arktos. So I look at that to see how this could have effected their development.

So than I have plot that doesn't force anyone out of character. Personally, I've found that if the character is good the plot just falls into place. That's how I came to write this and jot down notes for five sequels and two possible prequels.

But I've taken a break from this to write a short story just to practice with some other characters. That one's character-driven. It's short, doesn't have much (if any) plot, and exists because the characters are (in my opinion) interesting.

Erm, I think that covers how I'd write a story…

Disclaimer: Jhonen Vasquez owns the Irkens. I guess I somewhat sorta kinda own these early Irkens, but they wouldn't exist without his version. Since this is set in the (very distant) past, I own all the characters and all other species mentioned.

P.S.: More of Dakkurru here. I can't wait to get his next chapter up, it seriously took me only about half an hour to hand write the whole thing and I don't think I've ever had so much fun writing. And I typed it out close to verbatim; I just didn't want to change it because I knew it just wouldn't be as good if I went over it to carefully (read: slowly) fine-tune it.

P.P.S.: I was writing and sudden I'd been like "Oo, Lord of the Flies!" Can you find the little part where I'd been thinking about it?

P.P.P.S.: (I couldn't have stuck this in somewhere else?) In this chapter a whole slew of new species are mentioned. It's about time we got with the times in this story. And if I wasn't so lazy I'd get some art up on DA. But I'm lazy. And a tad addicted to Dragon Fable. I'm tryin' to come up with a custom Linus of sorts, because I drew all my pets from Adventure Quest (AQ and DF are linked together by certain events in both games) and didn't feel like drawing a fat jellybean. Or possibly more like a slightly dented oval.

---

Chapter Four: The Exploration

Mala would be thoroughly annoyed. And when Mala was unhappy, the pack was unhappy. Today's gripe would consist of the apparent slacking of one illustrious leader: Dakkurru. He had told her, quite some time ago, that he was going to check on the smeets. That in itself would not make Mala angry, although she had noted, with a twinge of annoyance, that they weren't really smeets anymore. What would make Mala angry was the fact that this was a lie.

Dakkurru carefully chose the path he followed. He was far from the center of pack life and almost at the outskirts of the pack's territory. Technically mine, he thought, the idea drifting through his mind before he discarded it, figuring it best to not dwell on or even think about that. Some things, he reminded himself grimly, are best left alone.

He had heard from Ent that the Ferhunnu pack was gone, killed off by Litos. He was intrigued by the possibility of their land. At the same time, he was ashamed of how he was willing to share the land with Litos. It was a descent to cruelty, to sentence the pack to such suffering. But he found, to his agony, that he no longer cared.

He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind, hoping to not deal with them later. He had reached the border of Lanork territory. Before him stretched neutral territory. On the other side, Ferhunnu claim.

He had to be careful. Litos didn't care about land claims and neutral territory. They would strike down any creature they came upon. He wondered, idly, how long it would be before the Litos spread to the other territories. He assumed that he wouldn't be around to see it. Yet, he thought, Litos could spread quickly.

With a sigh, he took a steadying breath and stepped over the invisible line that separated Lanork from neutral territory. The scent of other Archai was nonexistent and he wondered just how long ago the Ferhunnu had perished. The sounds of prey were everywhere, their numbers checked only by their food.

A Pi'miisim skittered by, pale yellow body close to the ground. Its thick ears were perked, alert, while its whiskers quivered. Its deep brown eyes were fixed on a lone Carrruku smeet tottering along a low-hanging branch.

An Immikai reared up, peering at him. It clacked defensively, questioning his existence. Its ruby eyes followed him, long, elegant neck swiveling to follow his movements.

A small pond rippled as Aqipallu drifted through it. One round, shiny black eye watched him, its partner out of view. Another two eyes regarded the sky while just as many busied themselves with finding food beneath the water's clear surface.

He paused to drink from the pond. As he lapped at the later, Fybetos darted away. The Aqipallu drifted through the water still, not specifically away from him, but at a safe, hovering distance. The Immikai clacked again, disturbed from its eating. It waded out of the water to bound to the other edge. It re-entered the water, waiting for the Fybetos to settle as it padded over the soft, sandy bottom the Aqipallu had made.

He pulled back, swirling his tongue around the outside of his mouth. He dipped the thin appendage lower to lick away the bead of water trailing down his chin. He smacked his lips once before allowing his tongue another lap around his mouth.

Taking a deep breath, he gathered himself before standing. With a long last look over the untouched area, he let out a heavy sigh. Turning away from the scene, he continued on his way, disappearing into the bushes between the trees.

He came upon nothing else of interest as he crossed the peaceful area. The pond had been an unusual find; safe water was very rarely left unclaimed. Likely the work of-

He shook his head sharply, dislodging the thought as he came to the edge of the old Ferhunnu territory. He slowed his pace, sniffing the air cautiously. He couldn't be sure if the Litos were still in the area. They could have left the area or they could just be too far away to smell.

He picked his way through the territory, keeping a clear map of his route at the front of his mind. Running might be a necessity, he grimly reminded himself.

There was little odd in the territory. Had it not been for the excess of game and the lack of an Archai's scent, he would have thought Ent was mistaken. However, food was in abundance and the air was void of his relations.

He wiggled his way uncomfortably through a thorny patch he had stumbled into. Careful as he was, the thorns still scratched his skin. Dropping to all fours, he kept his belly to the ground as he inched forward.

The vines opened up into a cave of sorts. The tangled webbing formed a low ceiling for the roughly ovular area. He couldn't quite stand up all the way, but believed that he could stretch out comfortably if he wanted to. Well hidden, well protected… Perhaps a place to birth smeets?

He took a moment to memorize the green cave's location before he continued on. Getting out of the cave is just as hard as getting in… He flinched, drawing backwards as he hissed. A single stray thought's distraction and he almost impaled his eye on a thorn.

Forcing away his thoughts, he maneuvered through the vines, this time paying much more attention. He unexpectedly emerged from the bramble, surprised by bright sunlight. It trickled down through the leaves, tinted pale green by them. It dappled the ground in soft yellow and rich green, making the small, secluded area all the more inviting.

What his eyes were drawn to, however, was the Detretal in the middle of the area. It lay on its side, unmoving and clearly dead. It appeared recently deceased, body intact and scent weak enough that he hadn't noticed it while he had been navigating the bramble. Yet at the same time, there were no Detretal tracks.

He approached slowly, warily. He circled the carcass, rounding the creature until he found its tail. Odd, this one was young, judging by the four leaf-like growths on its tail. He continued circling the fallen Detretal. No apparent injuries it died from. Disease? Which? Litos?

He carefully walked closer to its front, antennae alert. As he was getting quite close to it, a nearby rustle caught his attention. Peering around the large creature, he watched as a bush shivered.

A Pirkku emerged from the undergrowth, a swagger in its step as it held its tail high. Dakkurru faltered at the sight of it. The smell of Litos filled his scenes as he stumbled forward. He let out a cry as he turning, bolting back the way he came.


	6. The Kaiber

A/N: Bah, I'm glad I'm posting way behind where I actually am. I've gotten a bit sidetracked and school starts next week. Mind I think I'm going to have three! study halls anyway. One in first period (and they did away with letting students skip first period if they have a study hall), a three quarter study hall in second (oh, yay, two study halls back-to-back), and a study hall seventh because I didn't get the Independent Study I'd applied for.

Tek- Thanks! Glad I could help out.

GIR ate my tacos- Yup, it was the vine-cave. But I didn't add a pig skull on a stick or any other such thing because I didn't see it fitting. It doesn't seem like any species has any sort of ritual/religious sacrifices to a higher being.

And yes, school can be boo. I'm rather eager to go back though, since I only picked courses I wanted. But, still, three study halls. X(

Disclaimer: Jhonen Vasquez owns the Irkens. I guess I somewhat sorta kinda own these early Irkens, but they wouldn't exist without his version. Since this is set in the (very distant) past, I own all the characters and all other species mentioned.

P.S.: Finally back to Taipa. I'm mean to her. And, um, I really hope people like this because I don't think I'm so good on the survival-writing front.

P.P.S.: I dislike some of the language used here. To flowy, I think, but it's the first real (kinda sorta vaguely) description of Taipa there is. And, whoo, Farook.

---

The Kaiber

Taipa wasn't sure how long she had been running. Her limbs ached and her mouth and throat were dry. She longed for a break, a respite from the chase, but there was none to be had.

The pack had been silent for a long time. The last she had heard was the leader's roar. Then, inexplicably, silence. Stealth, stalking, no escape, burning, pain, tired…

With a cracked cry, Taipa pitched forward. She gasped, panting, as she lay collapsed on the ground. She moaned, unable to get up. Her eyes slid shut, antennae dropping back against her head.

She lay like that for an unknown amount of time, waiting for death in whatever for it came in. But no green reaper came for her nor an end by thirst. She lay there, defeated, as the sun lowered, slowly kneeling down to her level.

One twitch went unnoticed. A second twitch was ignored. A third was passed off as insignificant. The fourth got her attention.

Taipa moaned softly, peeling her eyes open halfway. She saw nothing before her, even as her antennae continued to twitch. With a sigh, her eyes fell closed again. Her cheek nestled against the soft green grass and it would have been pleasant in a different situation. The sweet, earthy scent of the grass. The warm caress of the air. The sound of water trickling in the background.

WATER? Her antennae shot upwards. With what little strength she had left, Taipa forced her limbs to obey as she slowly stood up. With weak, shaky steps she moved towards the sound of water. Farook let it be safe…

With each step she took, Taipa felt more of her energy slipping away. Through a bush, nothing for it but to get more scratches. She came out on the other side and saw the mist-enclosed waters. Nothing for it. Farook…

She collapsed at the water's edge, energy gone. She panted; dry, hollow gasps. Pitifully, she extended her tongue to lap weakly at the water. She drank, slowly gaining some strength as she re-hydrated herself. The precious seconds ticked away, a silver death looming at the lake.

With a broken whine, Taipa's eyes closed. She tensed, whimpering. Then she relaxed, sleeping wrapping around her in a comforting, familiar embrace.

When she awoke again the fog was so thick that she couldn't tell what time it was. The lake was silent except for the sound of water lapping at the banks. She hurt, and not just from exhaustion. Her stomach rumbled as it was forced to use what little fat her body had stored. She lifted her head, surveying the area. Nothing but fog. Even if she could move she'd never find the bank again.

She lowered her head to the grass once more. Grass… She had no other choice. She could hide here, the pack wouldn't come. She had water, however much Farook ignored her. Tested? She'd just have to eat grass. She'd be able to move again. With Farook's help. She'd just have to wait for the fog to thin. Farook...

Resigned, she opened her mouth just slightly to nibble on a blade of grass. She cringed. It smelled sweet but certainly didn't taste so. Who eats the scraps now? She cringed again, swallowing thickly. Her stomach greedily accepted the food, demanding more. She moaned softly, shifting just enough to reach more grass.

Taipa lay on the ground long after she had eaten a meal of grass. She had gorged herself on it. She hadn't liked the taste but soon found her hunger to great to bear. So she lay, a large patch of ground bare and her stomach churning. This place would be her grave. Farook...

A soft hiss answered her. She gasped, rolling over onto her stomach as fast as she could. In the mist the hiss sounded again, closer this time. She shivered, whimpering.

Green eyes appeared through the mist, a solid oval of the familiar color. Taipa relaxed slightly. Whatever it was it wasn't a demon. Intelligent green instead of savage yellow...?

The water lapped at the bank, unexpectedly leaping forward. There was a startled squeak nearby.

Demons don't squeak... Farook? She shivered, antennae perking. She combed the fog with her eyes, looking for those green eyes again. A squeak by her side made her jump. She hissed, eyes squeezing closed as her antennae flattened. She clenched her teeth, pulling one eye partway open.

At her feet the green eyes rested, staring up at her. Curiosity shown from their depths, other emotions covered by their owner's interest. The eyes disappeared for an eternal second, blinking out of existence only to reappear in the exact same spot.

She stared at it, frozen. Her pulse quickened, breaths becoming fast and shallow. Her mind stopped, unable to answer the creature's gaze. Her arm throbbed and she knew the question. The answer, however, was impossible.

The Kaiber, for that's what it surely was, moved closer, sliding through the grass. It lifted its head to stare at her. Green eyes… Male. Male Kaiber.

It flicked its tongue out, testing the air, before curling its tongue to run over a nick in its lower lip.. With a soft hiss, it slide forward, raising itself off its belly as it touched the hand of her uninjured arm.

With a cry, she jerked backwards. The touched hand flew to her chest, knocking the Kaiber away. She panted, skittering backwards.

The Kaiber squeaked, shocked and pained. He squeaked plaintively, crawling towards her. His target whimpered, shaking her head as she backed away. Her curled antennae pulled back against her head. The meaning of the gesture was lost on him, but he assumed it was a show of fear. Afraid of him? He'd never seen such a creature before. Was she really female? Maybe she'd (he'd?) never seen one of his kind before either.

Why wouldn't he leave her alone? She stopped moving, caught in a quandary. If she kept backing up she wouldn't be able to find the back of the lake through the fog. If she stayed still or moved back towards the bank than the Kaiber would catch her. Male Kaiber.

She, surely she, stopped moving. Her head bowed, the antennae limp. Her dark eyes look at something behind him. They shined through the mist, twin pools of liquid set into grass-green skin. He arched upwards, placing his front paws on the one she had on the ground.

Kindness? She gazed down at him sadly. Finally she was wanted, only to be wanted by a Kaiber. Male Kaiber. Her arm throbbed and she knew the answer.

Gentle touches, a lick, a nuzzle. Why was she so sad? There was something in those eyes that made them as cloudy as the most. At the same time there was something stony and defining about them. She pulled her paw away slowly, hesitantly. He watched her questioningly as her paw hovered in the air above him. The paw lowered again, petting his neck and back. A happy purr escaped him as he pressed himself against her fingers. Quick, gentle strokes to his neck. Oh so pleasant. Yet she seemed even sadder than before. Wait... Was that-

The Kaiber was dead before the tear hit him, splashing down and exploding on his head. The worried green eyes dulled as its body fell to the ground. Male Kaiber. Farook!

Tears rolling down her cheeks, she removed the Kaiber's head, having just enough sense left to remember that Kiabers were venomous. Farook! With trembling, bloodied fingers she closed the lids of the Kaiber's eyes. Farook she couldn't look at them...

Gently, with trembling hands, she lifted the Kaiber's body, turning away from its head. Slowly she ate it, feeling sick as she did so. Male Kaiber. She could barely keep hi-it down. Farook...!

She gasped, choking on the last bite as a sob escaped her through. Male Kaiber! She let her body slump forward, hunched and shaking as she cried. Wet coughs tore from her throat and wracked her weak frame, but she made no efforts to stop her tears.

She turned, finally, to the Kaiber's head. Her face was streaked with clear liquid, her lips and antennae trembling. She coughed again, hunching over as she did so. Whimpering, she reached for the head.

She couldn't bear to touch it, but she had to. With shaking fingers she pried open the creatures stiff jaws. With deceivingly practiced movements she removed the Kaiber's striking fangs and poison sacks. The she pulled out each small, sharp tooth from the Kaiber's cold gums.

After she took what she needed, she collected the teeth, fangs, and poison sacks in her uninjured hand. She froze, shivering. It would be so easy... With a cry, she fisted her good hand and shoved the collection into her pouch, letting the dangerous things fall carelessly.

She pulled her hand out as soon as the deadly objects fell from her fingers. Farook! Sobbing again, she scratched at the ground with her working hand. Sniffing, she nudged the Kaiber's head into the small hole, covering it over with loose soil.

She cried gain, lamenting herself. How could she have killed it? Kaiber... Male Kaiber... Farook...!


	7. The Alama

A/N: Well, my schedule seems to be finalized now. I only have two study halls now because I can't have three. So now I have journalism, a second English. I figured I devote my first study hall to actual academic pursuits and the second to my writing and drawing. I'm now eight chapters ahead of posting with a writing speed of about a chapter every two to three days. Mind that's two to three days of actually working on LaF, not just calendar days. I've also reworked my estimate for how long this story will be and I'm guessing a minimum of 22,000 words, based on how many chapters will be needed to cover key points of the story, plus the filler/character development chapters for the others, while maintaining a chapter minimum of 800 words. Having just started on page 65, I estimated my current word count at 14,200 on page 63.

Also, there should be a bit of a lull not only because of school starting but because AP English 12 students are required to write a novella and the first marking period calendar our teacher gave us shows us writing five pages a week. So the good news is that I'm eight chapters ahead of posting, but I don't have all those typed up and can't get away with typing them in Graphics to use on my webpage project anymore (Independent Study people are doing print work this year since someone needs to get it done before the next school year starts.).

Tek- I'm glad you think so, since this chapter may be a bit dull. But I really hope to make up for it in Kintore's next chapter!

Disclaimer: Jhonen Vasquez owns the Irkens. I guess I somewhat sorta kinda own these early Irkens, but they wouldn't exist without his version. Since this is set in the (very distant) past, I own all the characters and all other species mentioned.

P.S.: Hey look, it's Mala! Remember when I mentioned her?

P.P.S.: Mala is quite fun to write. And if you can get through this chapter I promise Kintore's next chapter will be more interesting, although I can't promise that any one person will like it. It just has to be written.

Translations:

Aggi rudukai bu- Literal: Good little male. In context: Good boy

Aggi rense- Good answer

Cothu ossi- Thoughtful one

Rudukai ossi- Little one

Imru ossi- Impatient one

---

The Alama

The longer the walked the more the pounding in Kintore's head hurt. It seemed that wherever Arktos was leading them would be where the source of the energy was. Whatever it was, his current companions were not contributing.

Arktos thundered on in front of him, trampling bushes and displacing innumerable creatures. Roydon followed, a serious, contemplating look on his face. However, Kintore knew him well enough to know that he was really brooding and simply attempting to figure out who had caused the sulk. Once he figured that out he would proceed to press his emotions onto whoever caused them, more often than not by fighting with that person.

Through the thrumming of the air, Kintore felt that they were getting close. It was a good energy, pure and joyous. It was wild, leaping up through the levels before falling to rest, pausing only for a second before they shot upwards once more. It was the spray of rough water, the dancing lights in the night sky.

At the same time, there was something dark in the energy. It reeked of doom and dark doings. He hoped it was just the dieing energy pattern of the Pirkku.

A bit of concentration chipped away at the unwanted energy, easily picking out Mala's distinct pattern. It was a dark pattern with a predictable sort of irregularity, spiky and mischievous. It was constantly in an elated state, dark but not evil.

Indeed he could practically see them. They were his family, happy and excited. They were Layo'aros, with dancing energy levels as they feasted on the festive air around the pack.

And there was something else there too. He couldn't place it to a species but it was weak and sad. The low, struggling levels spoke of depression and death. The loser of a hunt?

Scarlet filled his vision. He screeched, pulling backwards to fall gracelessly on his rear. Dark laughter filled the air as he blinked rapidly. The female lowered her face to his again, eyes lidded as amusement danced in her reflective eyes.

"Mala…" The name came out as a tired sigh, wary and unwilling. She smirked, pushing her face closer.

"Hello Kintty," she cooed softly. He flinched. He hated the name she had made for him.

"Mala…" same tired tone, a force of habit; reflex.

"Shhh… Is that any way to talk to your Alama?"

Another sigh, a subconsciously stifled response. "No…"

"Aggi rudukai bu." She leaned in to kiss his cheek, nibbling the flesh there. "Aggi rense," she mumbled around the skin of his cheek.

He frowned, staying perfectly still as she touched him. She did this often, always teasing touches. He hated it.

She pulled away, nuzzling his cheek one last time. "Come, cothu-ossi." She turned away from him. "Come help me with this thing." She moved gracefully away, carelessly, yet still managing to avoid plants and insects.

He sighed, rising. His antennae were low as he followed her. He was so submissive to her and he wasn't sure why. He had considered talking to Dabbu many times but didn't think the other would be able to take the news.

He wondered offhandedly where Arktos and Roydon had gone. He hadn't even noticed that they'd disappeared. At least it meant they hadn't seen the exchange with Mala…

"Problem cothu-ossi?"

"No Alama."

"Aggi rense rudukai ossi."

"Mala-"

"Shhh…" She looked back at him, a soft smile on her face. She turned, nuzzling his cheek again. "Hush, rudukai ossi. Later. Softly." With that she turned away again, continuing through the forest.

He felt sick. It scratched at his insides, settling in his throat and stomach. He swallowed, then flinched. Thinking would be a bad idea.

He followed her submissively, mind purposely blank. Like a Flex- Thinking was a very bad idea.

It seemed like wherever Mala was leading him was on the opposite side of the territory. Shouldn't we have caught up to Arktos and Roydon by now? Thinking equal very bad.

"How much farther?" A giggle.

"We're already here, imru-ossi."

"Really?"

Hope, so cute... "Sure. We're always here."

"What?"

So smeetish... "Wherever we are is here, isn't it?"

"I... guess so..."

Such disappointment. So emotional... She snickered. "We're here."

"You've mentioned."

"Yes but this time here is where we want to be. More so than usual, that is." Another snicker.

"..."

"Come on, they're waiting."

"Who's waiting?"

"Everyone. Except Dak, that is. But that's because he's useless."

"So... We're here?

A laugh. "Aren't we always here?"

"Yes, we are, I suppose. You've mentioned."

"Aggi bu!" A sigh. "And everyone else is here too."

"We're here?"

"Of course, I've mentioned."

"But you just said we weren't..."

"And we weren't. Rule of life: Public whining is always a means to the end."

"...?"

"Come on, rudukai ossi!"

"Mala-!"

"Later...!"


End file.
